


Did I Mention?

by orphan_account



Series: Descendants Switched AU [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Character Switch AU, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic, and ben and jay are switched, basically mal and carlos are switched, jay sings did i mention to carlos, their personality is still the same tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where Jay and Ben are switched and Mal and Carlos are switched. Jay sings Did I Mention to Carlos.





	Did I Mention?

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet. I might make more fics in this switched au idk

A blush was already forming on Carlos's face when Jay grabbed the microphone and got everyone's attention. "Give me a C!" Carlos already knew where this was going. He got people to spell his name and he saw the upset look on Audrey's face. 

"I love you, Carlos! Did I mention that?" Carlos looked down as Evie hit his arm excitedly. "Give me a beat!" Dread filled Carlos's body. Please don't sing, please don't sing, please don-

"Did I mention that I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do" Jay continued singing, dancing crazily. 

"I met this boy who rocked my world like it's never been rocked! And now I'm livin' just for him and I won't ever stop! I never thought this could happen to a guy like me, but now look at what you've done! You got me down on my knees" Carlos just held a hand over his mouth to stop himself from smiling.

"Because my love for you is ridiculous! I never knew that it could be like this! My love for you is ridiculous! My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!" Jay continued singing, even throwing his jersey to Carlos.

Carlos pretended to hate the whole concept, trying to escape when Jay started surfing the crowd to get to him. "I love you, Carlos. Did I mention that?" Carlos let out a laugh.

"Chad's my boyfriend now! And I'm going to the coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date" Jay ignored her and stared deeply into Carlos's eyes. "Carlos! Will you go to the coronation with me?" 

Carlos smiled and nodded, "Yes!" "He said yes!" The crowd cheered, the blush never leaving his face.

"Let's go, Jay. The whole team is waiting for you" Ben said, Mal standing beside him and motioning him to come over. "Yeah" Jay said, turning his head away from Carlos. "Bye"


End file.
